Do or Diaper 2: Death-Kwon-Margaret
by PeterInHisFreeTime
Summary: An obsessed fangirl travels to the world of "Regular Show" to challenge Margaret to a fight after the events of "Do or Diaper." She is holding Eileen hostage and forces Margaret to fight. So Mordecai decides to take her to learn Death-Kwon-Do.


(Author's Note: This story takes place immediately succeeding the events of the episode: "Do or Diaper." Watch that episode first to fully understand the story. Also, this story is not intended to attack people who don't like Margaret or anyone who was disappointed by the new episode. I just thought an enraged fan coming to the Regular Show universe to fight one of the characters was a funny concept, and I rather enjoy writing fight scenes. No worries by the way, I will post chapter four of "Snow Day" tomorrow)

On a rather sunny morning, Margaret was minding her own business watering her plants. Suddenly, she heard a loud "ZAP," and a green flash appeared at her front door.

"What the…" said Margaret, startled by the noise. She slowly approached the door, afraid as to what was behind it. Suddenly, a loud knocking at the door surprised her. The knocking sounded angry, like a disgruntled sibling knocking on the bathroom door.

"Open up!" shouted a voice from behind the door, "I know you're in there!" Margaret could tell the voice was female, and that the girl was probably in her mid or late teens. With a bit of hesitation, Margaret opened the door and outside stood a young girl perhaps five years younger than her. She was red in the face with anger and gave what could only be described as a "death stare" at the robin.

"Can I help you?" Margaret asked, curious as to why the girl looked so angry.

"Listen up MARGARET," the girl said, saying Margaret's name in a mocking tone, "you, me, the City Arena Center, one-on-one, and I won't take no for an answer."

"What are you talking about?" Margaret asked with her face engulfed in confusion.

"You turned down Mordecai for a kiss," said the girl, "and you made him wear a diaper for a week!"

"How do you know that?" Margaret asked, feeling a little suspicious of how the girl knew about her and Mordecai's tragic date the previous night.

"I've been watching you," said the girl, "I'm a huge fan of this show, and when you did that to Mordecai, I used my trans-dimensional portal to come here and kick your ass!" Margaret was a bit spooked by the thought of someone watching her, but she pushed that thought aside to deal with the matter at hand.

"Wait," said Margaret getting angry, "you have a trans-dimensional portal and you used it to challenge me to a fight? And for what? Because I didn't kiss Mordecai?"

"YES!" the girl screamed, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING THREE YEARS FOR YOU TO GET TOGETHER AND YOU TURNED HIM DOWN AGAIN!"

"Calm down," Margaret said, feeling overtaken by the girl's anger, "I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"NO!" the girl shouted, "I DON'T CARE IF HE MADE A BET TO KISS YOU! YOU WERE MEAN TO HIM!" At that moment, Mordecai entered the apartment complex. He had stopped by the repair store across the street and heard the yelling, so he came across to see what the matter was.

"Margaret," said Mordecai, "are you okay? I heard yelling and…"

"Oh Mordecai!" the girl shouted and then ran over to hug him, "I'm your biggest fan! I saw this tart yell at you last night and I'm so sorry."

"My biggest fan," Mordecai asked, "what do you mean my biggest fan?"

"I'm from another dimension. I watch your show all the time, and I think it was so cute of you to make the bet to kiss Margaret. I think you look adorable in that diaper by the way. You deserve better than this harpie." Mordecai wasn't exactly surprised that this strange girl form another dimension was watching him; he had seen MUCH stranger in his life. All he really cared about was that she had insulted Margaret, and that was all that mattered.

"Whoa, don't talk that way about Margaret," Mordecai said, feeling angry, "I don't blame her, I turned our relationship into a bet like a jerk."

"No, no Mordecai," assured the girl, "You are a sweet guy and this…SKANK is being a jerk! And don't think about refusing to fight, because I have a little surprise for you…" The girl took her phone out of her pocket and showed Margaret a video of Eileen tied to a chair, gagged with duct tape. Margaret and Mordecai gasped, frightened for Eileen's safety. "Meet me at the City Arena Center tomorrow at noon. I'll give your friend back if you win. I paid good money to reserve a fight there, so don't chicken out!" The girl pressed the button on her trans-dimensional device and disappeared in another green flash of light.

Margaret started to panic and looked at Mordecai with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my god Mordecai," said Margaret hugging him, "I don't even know how to fight."

"Don't worry Margaret," said Mordecai reassuringly, "I know this guy a few blocks down the street; he can teach you Death-Kwon-Do."

"What's Death-Kwon-Do?" Margaret asked.

"Trust me, you'll win this fight," said Mordecai. But even he wasn't sure if she could win. This girl was not only from another dimension, but she apparently possesses extremely complex technology. Who knows? She might even have a mech-suit or something.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author's Note: Sorry if that was too weird even by Regular Show's standards. I just wanted to do this for fun. I've got nothing against anyone who doesn't like Margaret or any young girls who like this show. The character was inspired by a girl attending an episode of WWE Raw -see the thumbnail- and I thought she would be an interesting character to add.)


End file.
